


Anything For My Daughter

by Lolita_pen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolita_pen/pseuds/Lolita_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Gajeelredfox and Bamboogreen0102 on Tumblr. Gajeel's teenage daughter begged for weeks to get her legs waxed, but chickens out at the last minute in the waiting room of the salon. Now, daddy Gajeel didn't raise a wimp, so he decides to get his legs waxed to show his daughter that there's no reason to be afraid. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For My Daughter

Anything For My Daughter

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all related characters are propery of Hiro Mashima. I make no money off the writing of this story.

Summary: Inspired by Gajeelredfox and Bamboogreen0102 on Tumblr. Gajeel's teenage daughter begged for weeks to get her legs waxed, but chickens out at the last minute in the waiting room of the salon. Now, daddy Gajeel didn't raise a wimp, so he decides to get his legs waxed to show his daughter that there's no reason to be afraid. Hilarity ensues.

Rating: T for Gajeel's potty mouth

-+-

"Daddy, I don't think I can do this..." said a small, nervous voice from the chair next to his, startling Gajeel and waking him from his light doze. His head snapped around to look at his teenage daughter with an incredulous stare.

"Tha fuck ya mean 'you can't do this?'" He snapped. "Yer a Redfox. Ya can do anything! And yer not gonna wimp out on me... not after all that damn begging ya did."

"But, dad... what if it hurts?" Kira asks softly, her large honey colored eyes watering. Fear was driving her, and she figured the only way to convice her father was by giving her him her best puppy dog eyes and hope for the right result.

"Keh. There's much worse painful things in life." Gajeel scoffed, staring down at his daughter. He knew exactly what she was doing, and he wasn't going to fall for it this time. He knew good and well he spoiled his daughter, and normally he would cave in when she looked at him like that... but not when it came down to being a wimp. Redfoxes NEVER back down from a challenge! Plus, the girl was sixteen years old now... he couldn't coddle her forever. He'd tried his damndest to ensure his daughter was so self reliant, fearless, and independent that she'd never need any man to hold her hand.

"But Daddy...!"

"No buts!!"

"Fine! If it's not that painful then you do it!!" Kira said, abruptly switching tactics. Obviously she'd need to use her wits against her father if she wanted to get out of this mess. She was not prepared, however, for her father's response.

"Gihee! A'right then, if it will shut ya up I'll do it!" He said with a cocky grin. "Redfoxes never back down from a challenge, and I ain't about to start now!" he said as he stood up and walked over to the receptionist desk. "Sign me up, lady! I'm gonna show my daughter there ain't nothin' ta be scared of!"

-+-

Gajeel sat calmly on the padded table in his underwear, while his daughter sat in a chair in the corner. A brunette named Mandy was their esthetician today. She was a sweet girl, not much older than Kira, and she was delighted to help soothe his daughters fears.

"Alright Mr. Redfox, since this is the first time you and your daughter have had this done just let me tell you what I'm gonna do." Mandy said as she stirrred a bowl of blue wax with a wooden stick. "Our salon uses what's called a hard wax. It's a wax that grips the hairs, but doesn't stick to the skin when it dries. So it's not as painful as a regular hot wax, which sticks to both the hair and the skin. If you'll hold out your hand for me right quick, please?" she asked holding out her hand palm up.

Gajeel put his hand in hers, and the lady spread a thin strip of wax over the back of his hand. "We'll let this cool for a minute, and then I'll show you what I mean." Mandy said as she turned to his daughter. "Would you like to try this too?" she asked as she tossed the used stick into the trashcan.

"Sure..." Kira said as she extended her hand nervously.

"Trust me, it won't hurt." She said with a smile, as she dipped a second wooden stick in the wax and spread a thin strip onto his daughters hand. "I use the back of the hand to demonstrate, mainly because it's a relatively hairless area for most people." Mandy said as she tossed the used stick into the trashcan before turning back to Gajeel and holding out her hand. She took an edge of the wax between her fingers and quickly pulled it away from the skin and discarded the cooled wax.

"Holy shit." Gajeel said in awe as he studied his hand. "I didn't feel a thing! Kira, ya gotta try this!"

Mandy giggled a bit. "Well, that's because you didn't have any hair on your hand." She said as she did the same to his daughter who let out an awed "WHOA!" as she watched Mandy toss away the wax. "Now, it's not a completely painless procedure... we are ripping hair out of your skin after all. But it's not nearly as painful as it can be. So, are you ready for this?" She asked them both.

"Damn right!" "As ready as I'll ever be." were the two answers that met her question and Mandy smiled.

"Alright then. Dad's first, right?" She said over her shoulder as she took a handful of larger wooden sticks and set them to the side of the bowl of wax before dipping one in. "I'm gonna lay out a few different strips while the others cool, then we'll get started pulling them off." Mandy said aloud all of her steps as her hands followed the words. She started with a long strip down the top of Gajeel's leg from the top all the way down to the knee. Then after adding wax to another wooden stick, spread a strip of wax down the top of his lower leg before tossing the stick in the trash.

"Alright, when I tell you to, take a deep breath okay?" Mandy said as she picked up a corner of the wax right above Gajeel's knee. "Here we go, breathe in..." Gajeel did as he was told, but before he was finished with the inhale Mandy jerked the entire strip of wax off his skin. A loud 'rrrriiipp!' resounded in the quiet room before Gajeel let out a loud, choked gasp. "Sonofabitch!!" he bit out in pain, and he heard a quiet whimper from his daughter beside him. But Gajeel took a deep breath, shook his head, and smirked at his daughter. "Sorry. I wasn't ready for that..."

"The first strip is always the worst." Mandy chuckled softly as she held up the hardened wax. "But look how much hair it took off?"

"Yeah, that's great... lets just get this over with." Gajeel deadpanned as Mandy discarded the used wax, before moving to the next one.

"Breathe in." she said, and this time Gajeel was ready. It stung a bit, but he had definitely felt much worse pain before. The pain was bearable and Gajeel made it through the rest of the waxing without any further issue. After all traces of the wax were removed from his skin, Mandy applied a blue gel to his legs that instantly cooled the reddened skin and numbed the pain. "All finished!" She said with a smile and Gajeel laughed.

"Gihee! See? Nothin' to it Kira. You've got this!" He said as he hopped off the table and started pulling on his pants.

"Are you ready, miss?" Mandy asked as she removed the sanitary paper lining the table and placed another down in its place.

"Not really... but I guess I'll have to be." she said as she settled herself on the table, adjusting her skirt and steeling herself for the torture.

-+-

Gajeel was so proud of his daughter he couldn't stop smiling the entire drive home. Even though she almost cried after the first wax strip came off, she took it all in stride and powered through like a champ. By the end of the session, she was as relaxed as could be. "That's my girl!!' he thought proudly as they walked out of the room and down the hall to the front desk. Gajeel wasn't too happy about the pricetag of this little venture, but seeing his daughters smile as she rubbed her legs was worth it.

"Thank you for making me go through with it, dad." Kira said quietly from the passenger seat as she looked over to him. "Most dads wouldn't do something like that for their daughter."

"Gihee, of course they wouldn't. Your dad's a badass! I told ya it wasn't nothing ta worry about." He said as he glanced at his daughter and smirked. "But this was a one time deal, ya hear? I ain't doin' this shit with ya again."

"Don't worry dad," Kira said with a laugh. "Next time I'll go by myself."

"Yer paying for it on yer own too. I love you, but I'm not paying seventy-five bucks for something you can do with a five dollar razor."

"Sure thing, dad."

-+-

When they got home Kira ran inside and immediately started showing off to her mother, while Gajeel just sat down and made himself comfortable on the couch. After a few minutes of lively chatter, Kira ran off to her room (most likely to brag to her friends about her adventure) and Levy came to sit beside Gajeel on the couch and handed him a beer.

"So..." Levy said sweetly, looking up at him with a cheeky grin. "Heard you got your legs waxed too."

"Gihee I sure did!" Gajeel said before taking a swig from the bottle in his hand. "I wasn't prepared for the first one, but after that it was a breeze."

"Oh, I know. Unless you've forgotten, I get a bikini wax every month." Levy said as she snuggled up to him and Gajeel wrapped his free arm around her shoulder. "You get used to it after a while." she paused for a moment before continuing. "So, when am I gonna see these new silky smooth legs hmm?" she said as she placed a hand high on his thigh and squeezed slightly.

"As soon as you get yer sweet ass to the bedroom, Shrimp. Gihee!" Gajeel said as he stood up and made his way down the hall to their room beore shutting the door. Once the door was locked, Gajeel turned around to face Levy who was sitting at the foot of their bed. He smirked at the expectant look on his wife's face, and made a show of undoing the button and zipper, before slowly sliding his pants off. He stood there in his tee shirt and boxer briefs with his arms crossed. "So how 'bout it? Ya like what ya see?"

"Definitely." Levy said as she stood up and made her way over to him. "But I think I need to feel them, don't you?" She said looking up at him with sultry eyes and a wicked grin. She hooked her hands in the band of his boxers before lowering herself to her knees in front of him. Then she ran her hands slowly over every inch of his muscled legs. "Damn. My legs aren't even this smooth..."

"If you think that's smooth, I've got something in my pants that's even smoother. Gihee!" Gajeel said with a laugh, before he was interrupted by loud gagging sounds coming from behind their bedroom door.

"EEEEWW! Mom, Dad, do you have to do this now?? All I wanted was to ask if I could borrow the car to go to Nataly's house... not listen to my parents talk dirty to each other!" their daughter said loudly while her parents laughed.

"If it gets you out of the house quicker, I'll take it. Keys are on the table!" Gajeel responded while Levy was doubled over in laughter.

"Thank god..." they heard Kira mutter in an exasperated tone.

"And don't come back until tomorrow! Yer mom's not leaving this room tonight! Gihee!!" Gajeel said with a laugh, and another loud 'EEEEWWWW!!' along with quick footsteps could be heard as their daughter ran down the hall while Levy and Gajeel collapsed in laughter.

-+-

A/N: this will be the first non-NSFW fic I've ever written. BUT!! If there are any requests, I'll write a second Bonus Chapter that details Levy and Gajeel's sexy times. I hope you all enjoy my work. Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!


End file.
